They Deserved a Happy Ending, a Gargoyles attempt
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: I suck at summaries and perfect spelling, but I read Morgan Christine's "Breeding Season" and felt sorry for Demona. Even told the person that I would change the outcome so that it partially didn't happen. If you don't want to read it, don't look at it!


They Deserved the Life, a Gargoyles attempt

Creation began on 09-02-08

Creation completed on 09-12-08

Gargoyles

They Deserved a Happy Ending

Author's note: If you read the story that inspired this piece, then you would probably agree that, even though Demona is the bad gargoyle, she didn't deserve what had happened to her. So I dedicate this story to Demona, to Jericho, and all that thought they deserved the life they made.

As she entered the room, four months along in her pregnancy, Dominique Destine just wanted to get this business deal done as fast as possible so she could go home. She was very irritable and nothing that was happening right now was helping her get over it. She looked over at Xanatos and he looked back at her, suspecting that she had definitely gone too far with what she had done. Suspected, knew, but didn't want to say what it was in the viewing public. Not many people would find a businesswoman capable of incest with an unseen relation as appropriate.

As the conversations began, only silence was between the two. They both wanted to present their bid and they both wanted to leave the room and go elsewhere. David felt the need to tell the others about what had happened to Demona in the past few months while she just wanted to go back to her son and mate again. But before she could even say anything to him, it was his turn to present his bid and while it was being directed at the people, he had also directed it at her: "How?"

Once the dealings had been achieved, she and Stephanie had been the first to leave the room, with Xanatos trying to catch up to them before they left.

"Ms. Destine," he stopped her as she was about to enter the ladies' room again, "there was something I needed to talk to you about...in private."

Demona sighed, seeing this as another irritable moment, but decided to get done with it.

"Ask away," she said to him.

"It's Jericho's, isn't it?" He asked, referring to her unborn child.

As a pair of suits walked past them, she responded, "I don't know what you're talking about. My private life shouldn't be discussed like some peoples."

"It is," he answered his own question. "To think that you were capable of doing something like this."

"It's what I want."

"You know the others won't approve of this."

"How they feel will not matter to me. Conversation's over." She told him and then entered the restroom to handle her business, leaving him out there by himself.

"Trouble, sir?" Owen asked his boss.

"No, Owen," he answered, though it was a half-truth. "Let's go home now."

-

"Rrrrrrrrrraaaaurgh!" Roared Jericho as he awoke from his stone sleep, waking to another night with his lover.

Stepping off the pedestal and entering the Nightstone Unlimited building, seeing his mate asleep and exposed on the padded floor of his sanctuary. Although he believed that it was in here that they had created the life that she now carried within herself, she subtly argued that it was in her room, where he had taken her in his lust for her, and she had accepted him, where the baby had been conceived. And ever since before they found out about it, he had to slow his libido down so that he didn't hurt her or the egg inside, having had to cease their lovemaking about a month ago. But still, that didn't stop him from pleasuring her without the need for physical intimacy. He danced his talons on her distended stomach, massaged her feet, even kissed her while she slept.

"Hmm," she moaned as her eyes opened and saw him looking down at her. "Good evening."

Helping his mother up to her feet, he helped her into her halter and loincloth and into a chair to relax her feet. Then he started to massage her talons as she rested some more. It pleased her to see him this devoted to her, as it pleased him to serve her in her times of need.

-

"I don't think we should interfere," said Angela to Brooklyn as they sat on the parapets of Castle Wyvern, overlooking the city below. "It doesn't feel right."

"Still, to actually know that they...have done something like this," he responded, his right arm over his forehead, "it's not right. Knowing stuff like that messes kids up, that their parents were mother and child."

"Demona's still a gargoyle, so when she does lay her egg, it'll still be 10 years before she and my brother actually start to raise it... And they probably wouldn't reveal the nature of its heritage, either."

"That...would still be a bit confusing. So...we just ignore them for the time being?"

"Jericho's completely devoted to caring for her and she's incapable of doing much anything else wrong. She won't cause her own form of trouble while she's pregnant, so there shouldn't be much of a problem." She leaned her head onto his shoulder and sighed again. "And if there is, we'll handle it."

"Yeah," he agreed as he stared into the moonlight above them, "we'll handle it."

-

"Jericho, my love, I don't think there's any egg in here," said Demona to her mate as she felt around her belly, pressing a talon here and there, trying to feel any signs of a hard shell forming. "We may not have to wait 10 years when it's due."

"You really think so?" He asked her as she sat on his lap as the warm water poured around their bodies.

She stood for a second afterward and turned her body to face him before sitting again, pressing her belly against his chest.

"Feel right here," she guided his right palm to her body and pressed it against her flesh.

For a while, he felt nothing in her, but then a thing like a bump hit his index. It was a kick, unbound by any obstacle. He felt again, and another kick was made. Then Demona shifted one of her legs so that she was now half-astride on his lap, lowering her face in to kiss him. He kissed back and held her by the underneath of her shoulders. She felt part of him press against her left leg and carefully shifted around it, guiding it inside.

"Hmm," she moaned through the kiss as he was now inside her again, satisfying his wet need for her.

Soon the water of the bath overflowed, but they ignored it, preferring this moment between each other over spilt water.

-

Four more months passed and nothing much happened. A disaster nearly happened near the Aerie Building on the night of the new millennium, but it was stopped...by people rioting and looting, ignoring the police at every turn and getting dumped a lot of water on. Angela, Elektra, Aiden and Delilah have since laid their eggs and regained their sleek appearances. Demona laughed at the fact that most of the Hunter's followers had gotten soaked and while some had recovered from the experience, others had nearly died from pneumonia (though, it wouldn't have bothered her if the ones that caught actually did die from it), and after several tests from Gustav Sevarius concerning her pregnancy, it actually did surprise her that her baby would be born without a shell, just like a certain somebody's baby was a week before her due date.

Let him have her, she thought calmly as she leaned against the railing of the top floor of Nightstone Unlimited as the sun started to set while she waited for Jericho to awaken. Let him have both of them. I'll get them eventually.

She patted her swollen belly gently as the unborn babe kicked her again. For some time she had to worry that her transformations from gargoyle to human and vice versa were going to hurt it, but after Gustav's conclusion that it had taken some her characteristics, like the magical gift of the Puck that allowed to stay active during the daylight hours, had been passed on genetically to the fetus, so it changed each time she did. That made her sigh heavy exhales of relief. She would've been devastated by the possibility of a miscarriage or a stillborn child. She would've done anything to prevent any of those from happening.

Stepping back inside her mate's sanctuary the dark Avalon, she yawned as she decided to sit on the floor and await him there.

"Mmmmm... Oh!" She gasped, clutching onto her stomach. She had felt a sharp pain hit her and then a tingling cold soothing that fell to her legs. Looking down, there was a small puddle. "Not now. I haven't assumed my true form yet."

Slowly bending down to her knees as the contractions began; she dragged herself over to the pool.

A water birth, she thought a little bitter. I'd rather lay another egg like I did over 1,000 years ago. Urgh!

With the sun fully set, she felt the prickling sensation that happened when she changed. Her teeth receded and were replaced by her fangs while her spine reshaped to allow the bursting of her tail. From her back her wings sprung out as her skin abandoned the lightness of a human to her proper light blue hue. During the past four months, her transformations were painless, so she never did howl from the change.

"Rrrrrrraaaaaurgh!" She heard Jericho from outside as the sounds of stones flaking off his skin.

"Jericho!" She called for his aid as he stepped in and saw her in the pool. "It's coming."

Rushing over to his mother and mate's side, he helped her in anyway that he knew he could. Since there was no eggshell, he was fearful of what a live birth could do to Demona. He was afraid it would hurt to the point of dying (even if she was immortal), and he hated it whenever the fact of dying was known to him. Giving her his right claw as another contraction seized her, Jericho watched as she began to push out their child.

"Urgh! Grrrrrr!!" She growled between her gritted fangs as she squeezed her son's hand, her eyes shutting and tearing up from the strain of her labor.

She felt something round emerge from her and told her mate to help her with his other hand to slowly pull the rest of the child out of her. Getting into the pool, he used his other hand to slowly grasp the emerging head of the babe. Then the rest of the body, umbilical cord and all came out within a few moments, earning a relaxed series of pants from Demona as Jericho lifted the baby out of the water and heard it crying. Opening her eyes and looking at carefully cradling their infant, she took a distance guess that it was a boy, which brought great joy to her.

"Aah," she gasped, feeling another contraction.

Jericho set the baby down and went back to aid her. After several minutes, they were surprised that she had another gargoyle babe inside her womb. A girl, this time. After which, Demona passed out from fatigue with a small smile on her face.

-

It wasn't until about three hours later that she regained consciousness and found herself in her bedroom, with her mate at her right side. She was fully healed from her sleeping duration and then asked what; currently, her most important question probably was to him.

"Where...where are they?" She asked him.

Jericho moved aside and pointed over to the floor where he had set the blanket-covered babies and watched them as they slept. They were beautiful, like miniature versions of themselves: The boy looked like Jericho, but with her wings, while the girl looked her, but with his wings, scarlet red hair and light blue skin. And all this time, Demona thought they were only going to have one child, and it was a real surprise to her to find that they had twins. A true shocker.

Getting out of bed, standing wobbly on her legs, she crouched down to her knees to pick up and cradle her newborn son. Remembering the rookery children of 1,000 years that had passed by made her cradle him tightly, not wanting to let anybody have him. He was hers and Jericho's.

"What do you want to name this one?" She asked her mate, referring to their daughter.

"I don't know," he answered. "Whichever name you choose, I'll go along with."

Looking at their daughter's hair, the inspiration for her name came.

"Maybe Scarlet will do well," she suggested while he picked her up. "It sounds appropriate for her."

"Scarlet," he tried on his tongue. "Mm-hmm. I love the name Scarlet...and...and..."

She found that he was having difficulty trying to name their son and decided to help.

"You name him," she told him. "Whichever name you think would best suit him, I'll agree with you on it."

"I'd like to name him Damien, for you." He responded.

"Damien and Scarlet," she tried both names, and had to admit that she like the sound the combination had on her ears. "Yes, Damien. Our little Damien and our little Scarlet."

-

Epilogue

"Nice night for some sightseeing," said Margot Yale to Jon Castaway as they walked around the roof of the building they were on. "Nearly a whole year since the Aerie Building incident with the New Year, and not much of anything since. Those beasts are still out and about, doing as they pleased. Heard what happened last night? Somebody saw two little gargoyles up and about, being chased by two of their own, and was even able to get a good look at them: They had blue skin and red hair. Seem familiar?"

Jon looked her way and glared with anger. He knew with the gargoyles breeding, there was no doubt that the demon would be, too, and it sickened him to know that she had bred two of her own with the one he had seen on the night of the New Year. Oh, he didn't need to look at a family tree to realize that the gargoyle he'd encountered was the son of the demon and Goliath, and he considered himself lucky to get away with just a broken left wrist. It sounded like incest with the demon breeding with her son fathering her spawn, or maybe an Oedipus Complex on the son's part with the demon. And now he had to make doubly sure that all of them, especially the demon and her brood were dealt with...and he would.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure than to see all of the gargoyles dead and gone," he told her, "and yet, none tonight. No matter. I have something equally as important to do tonight."

She smirked at him and responded, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

The End.


End file.
